gecefandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Check It Up
KONRELA Reality Check It Up is the twenty-second episode of season 2 of Shake It Up, and the forty-third of the overall series. It debuted on June 10, 2012. It is the third episode to have GeCe moments. Overview CeCe and Rocky throw a viewing party to watch "Shake It Up, Chicago's" feature story on a national TV show, but are shocked when the show makes ridiculous claims that CeCe has a crush on Gunther and Rocky is a major diva. SynopsisKONERLA Moments *The reality show, True Teen Life, claims that CeCe is in love with Gunther in the "Love and Romance" portion. *On the show, CeCe sees Gunther at the clothes rack and says "I'm in love" (when she's actually in love with his jacket), walks over to him, and touches his arm and shoulder. *Gunther looks very proud of himself that CeCe is "in love" with him. *Gunther says he knew CeCe couldn't resist him, to which CeCe counters that yes, she can. *He puts his arm across the back of the couch, closer to her. *He doesn't take his eyes off her when she goes to storm out of the apartment and goes to sit back down. *When CeCe goes to sit back on the couch, Gunther's arm moves back across. When CeCe shoves Rocky to sit between her and Gunther, he still looks at her, but takes his arm back. *Gunther holds out a chip to feed CeCe; she says "I don't love you" and Gunther shrugs, eating it himself. *CeCe and Gunther are the last ones in the Jones' living room. CeCe sits next to Gunther on the couch and he sprays breath spray in his mouth. *He puts his arm around her, tells her that "the camera doesn't lie", and calls her "bay-bee". *CeCe doesn't move away from him and smiles, but tells him that he can leave on his own, or in an ambulance. *She walks him to the door and he tells her "I love it when you play hard to get". CeCe proceeds to push him out of the apartment. *CeCe tells Rocky that she understands why the show made it look like she was in love with Gunther, because it made for good television. *Gunther could have put breath spray so he could kiss CeCe. Quotes :Gunther:'' ''(he thinks that CeCe has a crush on him) I can't say I'm completely shocked. After all, who can resist (he licks his thumb and smooths back his eyebrow) this. (he looks at her smugly) :CeCe: 'Me! I can resist (''she mimicks his action) this. ---- :'''CeCe: (sits beside Gunther) :Gunther: CeCe, I see you've managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with... Gunther. (he looks at her sweetly and all of a sudden uses breath spray) :CeCe: Gunther, do you honestly believe that I'm in love with you? :Gunther: (he puts his arm around CeCe) The camera doesn't lie, bay-bee. (he smiles and looks at CeCe intimately) ---- :'''Gunther: '''Oh CeCe, I love it when you play hard-to-get. ---- Starring Main Cast *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer Recurring Cast *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde Guest Stars *Rosero McCoy as Rosero *Dean Cudworth as Tom *Eclectic Gentlemen as Featured dancers *Charles Wiggins III as Dancer #1 *Ashley Grady as Dancer #2 *Justin Deanda as Dancer #3 *Alex Welch as Sheila *Kent Boyd as Kent Absent Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez Screenshots GeCe 17.jpg GeCe 18.jpg GeCe 19.jpg GeCe 20.jpg GeCe 21.jpg GeCe 22.jpg GeCe 23.jpg GeCe 24.jpg GeCe 25.jpg GeCe 26.jpg GeCe 27.jpg GeCe 28.jpg GeCe 29.jpg GeCe 30.jpg GeCe 31.jpg Category:Canon Category:GeCe Episodes